Wide Awake
by highschoolmusicalfan101
Summary: Sydney is trying to be a good sister, a good alchemist, and a good girlfriend. These are three worlds she didn't want to intermingle but when one starts to fall apart so do the others. Sydney must pull through the most difficult obstacle she has overcome, even if it means that she's awake. They can't keep her in the dark, she's wide awake and is going to seek revenge..


**I'm wide awake**

Drip, drip, drip, was all of the sound that I could hear from the sterile white room. I was curled up in a ball near the corner of the bunk bed that was too hard for anyone to get a full night of sleep but right now I didn't want to sleep. Hell, I don't think that I ever want to go to sleep in my life. I couldn't go back to sleep. Sleep is no way going to change my nightmare, it only intensified the nightmare. No sweet dream. Never sweet dreams. My eyelids were heavy but I was not about to go closing my eyes to sleep.

**I'm wide awake**

Not again. Sleep was too painful. I never felt rested and with each passing day that went on, I was growing more and more tired, never getting rest. I'm feel like I can go crazy any minute now. They finally stopped with the drugs and I'm wide awake now. I am aware of the rom for the first time and this could possibly be the first time that I could sleep without the assistance of some drugs but I don't want to sleep. Sleep equals pain.

**I'm wide awake**

I knew that they could monitor my dreams and I knew when they monitored my dreams. I wasn't safe. I would never be safe again. I would never be able to dream in peace or be able to have dreams that are no relevant to the new place I'm in.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

All I heard was a drip and I knew that it was some kind of torture that they were inhabiting for all of the people here the at re-education facility, trust me I knew, I wrote a report on it back when I was a young alchemist about to go on the first field assignment ever.

When I was writing the paper, it was difficult to imagine this kind of torture but here I am thinking of water and counting each drip. Somehow, despite all of torture, misfortune, and drugs, all I could think about, maybe the only thing keeping me sane, was Adrian and all of my friends, my Dhampir friends who haven't done me any wrong.

At first I counted all of the days that were going by but now I have lost track on what day it was, or what time of day. All I know now is that they stopped the meds and that they weren't going to drug me anymore. I am assuming that this is the time that has passed by quickly but I honestly don't know.

**Yeah, I was in the dark**

**I was falling hard**

**With an open heart**

**I'm wide awake**

"Hey Adrian," I said coming out of the living room and walking into the kitchen. "You said you were going to get me glass of water, I didn't realize that you were going to make the water with chemistry."

"Sage," he said with a smirk as he turned around with his arms open. "You should know me by now, I am not Mr. Chemistry. That my lovely, is you. I am Mr. Artiste, or as only you and many of my lady friends could say, my name is Mr. Romantic."

I just looked up at him with wide eyes but soon turned into a smirk. I shook my head only to see that he was holding a glass of water in one hand that I knew was for me.

"Adrian," I rolled my eyes. "Don't ever tell me what your 'other lady friends' said or called you or did to you. That is definitely not a way into a woman's heart and you will be beaten heavily."

"Oh!" he said in surprise as his eyes expressed the never ending amusement in his eyes as he placed the glass of water on a nearby counter and leaned his hip against the counter crossing his arms across his chest. "And who will initiate a heavy beating?"

"Me!" I said in an obvious tone as I started walking towards him and my eyes didn't leave the fact that he pushed himself off of the counter walking towards me.

"Are you going to use what you learned in the self-defense class? Because I will have you know that I took those classes as well and I know how to block attacks."

"Yeah but I know what moves you are going to use and you should know that I think ahead."

"The first rule of class," Adrian said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him so closely that a piece of paper wouldn't move. "Don't use self-defense offensively."

"Who knew you paid attention in class?"

"You should know that I pay attention to anything that holds your attention." He said charmingly, and I knew that was his natural charisma but he already had me on his hook. He didn't need another one.

"Then you should know," I said as he laughed slightly laughing at our game that we created but what he doesn't know is that I am being serious about the heavily beating. Due to some recent events with other woman fawning over Adrian, and Adrian only being polite, I came to recognize my jealous side and she could think of many evil thoughts. I smiled at him again and his smirk turned into a knowing grin. "That I don't listen to what they say."

"But you don't follow the rules," he said. I knew what he was referring to, the two looming situation that we tried to avoid every time we are together. The first fact that I am a human, or a witch if anyone wants to get technical, and he's a vampire. The second fact is that I am an alchemist and I agreed to hate Moroi, Dhampir, or anything supernatural. Although it is not in that order, but it is the same looming situations and on a different given day, we don't actually know what is worse.

"I do follow the rules." I said slapping his shoulder making him laugh once again trying to ignore the situation and wanting to share a good afternoon free from stress with my boyfriend.

"So what? Beating me heavily is following the rules? Or are you getting kinky on me because I will have you know that I will be on board if you are." He started playing with the hem of my shirt and his fingertips started to play with the small of my back.

"No," I scrunched my face at the thought although the smile never left my face. "No kinky stuff." Not yet anyway. "I am following the rules and rules doesn't say anything about your beating. It is all about self-defense."

"What are you defending?" He continued to tease. "Your pride?"

"My heart." I murmured leaning my forehead against his as our breaths intermingled.

"I'll protect every single part of you," he whispered passionately and it made my heart melt into a puddle inside my chest.

Without any other word he pressed his lips against mine.

**How did I read the stars so wrong?**

**I'm wide awake**

**And now it's clear to me**

**That everything you see**

**Ain't always what it seems**

"I saw you," Zoe said in a whisper as she came into the room. My back was to her and I was putting clothes in my closet and was organizing it due to what Adrian likes to call, my OCD. So I jumped a little when I heard her speak, since I didn't hear her come into the room. I turned around only to see my sister standing at the entrance of the room.

"And I see you," I said after a moment of just staring at her, hoping to make the environment a light less tense one since upon locking eyes with her the air between us became tense.

"I'm serious," she said with a quivering note as she walked further into the room and sitting on her bed, curling away from her.

"Serious about what?" I asked her taking a step toward her to sit on her bed but she quickly got up from where she was sitting to press herself against the wall just staring at me like she doesn't know who I was.

"That I saw you," she said in her vague expression.

"Saw me do what?" I asked her becoming frustrated and slightly scared at what she was referring to.

"I saw you with Adrian," she finally said as a tear feel out of her eye and it stained her cheek, sliding slowly down her cheek.

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**

**I wish in knew then**

The key fit in the key slot with perfect ease and I turned the door knob. Silently, I thanked the universe at the fact that Adrian gave me a key to his place a long time ago. Pushing the door open and closing the door behind me I looked around the apartment to look for any indication of the man that I loved was there. Which was proven difficult since tears clouded my vision.

Instinctively, I knew where he would be at this time of day. I headed to the first place, I knew to look, the first place that I knew where he would be himself and where he truly enjoyed being. The door to the door was slightly cracked and I pushed it open to see Adrian behind an easel.

"Sydney, what's wrong?" Was the first words would of his mouth and by then I didn't notice that there were tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry," I tried to whisper but unfortunately was muffled due to a sob that came out of the back of my throat. My hand came to cover my mouth as he appeared in front of me and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug and he rubbed circles on my back.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his lips, I knew, were near my ear and they placed a gentle kiss on my temple.

"I shouldn't even be here," I cried to him as sobs seized my body and I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me and I placed my face in the crook of his neck, letting my teas fall to his shirt but I knew that he didn't mind.

**What I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in in **

**Wouldn't bow down **

**Gravity hurts**

"What's going on?" He asked after holding me. We both migrated to his room but nothing sexual happened, it was too sweet and he just held me while I cried.

"They are going to take me away," I murmured after a while letting the words sink in. I knew that I shouldn't be here. I knew that if I wanted my freedom then I should've run. I knew that if I wanted our love to survive I should've called him miles away from this place but I couldn't do that to him. I needed to let him now.

"Who?" Adrian asked and I looked up to see his face becoming hard and intense. I smiled weakly. I knew this Adrian. The Adrian that wouldn't let me go through any danger. He was determined and I watched as his eyebrows furrowed a little in anger and he came up to prop himself on his elbow.

"The alchemist," I answered in a clear voice, surprising by Adrian and myself at the fact that there was no emotion in my voice. It almost seemed as I finally accepted the truth and I needed to get into action.

"How? Why?" he asked quickly trying to make sense of the situation.

"Zoe saw us together and the little weekend back home, she told my father and he alerted the alchemist authorities and now they are after me."

"They are on their way here? Now?" he asked jumping out of the bed, pacing around the room and I knew that time was against us. I knew that I should be heading for action.

"Yes," I murmured getting out of the bed as well and digging into my jeans in order to fish out my car keys.

"Then why aren't you running?" he asked frantically and I was slightly surprised at that question. Who knew that Adrian would be the one thinking clearly in this situation and I would be the one just trying to get as much of Adrian time in before I left.

"I needed to come tell you that I am leaving but I am not leaving you." I said walking straight to him and put my hands on both cheeks making him look at me. "I am leaving the alchemist."

"I understand." He said placing his hands on mine and kissing my lips softly. "But we have to go."

"Adrian," I said shaking my head slightly but he cut me off before I can say anything else. "You can't go with me. They'll have the more reason to go find me."

"But I need," he started but this time I cut him off.

"I need you to stay here safe and sound while I run from my past. You can always visit me in my dreams and I'll call to tell you I'm okay." I tried to make the plan as simple as possible but I knew that if I went missing then the alchemist were going to monitor every phone line in the world in order to find me.

"I will find a way to find you!" he promised pressing sever chaste sweet kisses on my lips.

**You made it so sweet**

**Till I woke up on**

**On the concrete**

"Come on," Adrian finally pulled away from me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the living room area. "You need to have the essentials."

"Essentials?" I asked slightly confused as I watched him go around the room like a little Tasmanian devil. I watched him as I stayed standing the middle of the living room.

"Take my car," he tossed the keys in my direction but didn't wait until to see that I caught them, he kind of assumed that I would, and he kept going around the room.

"Take a credit card," he said handing me a credit card. "I know that you don't want to accept this but they will never ever link this account to you. I will let the bank know that. Don't worry."

I didn't have time to argue with him. I knew that I had to leave but I don't think that I would argue anyways, he was looking out for me. Something that I wasn't accustomed to lately. My mother usually looked out for me when I was little but then I grew up to this alchemist future and I knew that I didn't have any other choice.

**Falling from cloud nine**

**Crashing from the high**

**I'm letting go tonight**

**You I'm falling from cloud nine**

I heard them before I saw them and apparently so did Adrian, he pushed him behind my back and he was shielding me. I placed both of his hands on each side of his waist and hid my face in his back. They were coming for me. I knew this and he knew this but if there is something I should know about Adrian, right about now is that he will not go down without a fight.

My eyes widened when half a dozen of Alchemist came into the room. They were ready for anything, I noticed, they had the body built as if they went to the gym often and were very well built. Obviously, they were like the guardians in the alchemy world.

"We are here to take Sydney Sage," one of them said calmly but Adrian tightened his grip on me but he stood his ground.

"You are not taking her anywhere," Adrian said. "Unless you are here to take her to Rome because I know how much she wants to go there."

I knew we were in a serious situation and that I was probably facing a life changing situation but I knew that Adrian always has his little quirks. I know that he is that type of person.

"Sydney," I heard my name pass through a person that I've come to know very well. I looked under the arms of Adrian to look at my father wearing the most disapproving look on his face. I knew without a doubt that they will take me whether I liked it or not.

**I wide awake **

**Not losing any sleep **

"You are not going to take her!" Adrian snarled and I knew that shit is down. I knew that this was a fight that he was going to put his all in.

"We could do this the easy way, or the hard way, we prefer the easy way since we really don't want to deal with something so stupid because truthfully we have better things to do."

"She is something better than all of you combined." Adrian said again assessing the room and I tightened my grip in a way of letting him know that he should be careful. Jared Sage is not someone that I would mess with.

"Is this the boy she's been seeing?" my father asked someone in the doorway, ignoring Adrian's question, annoying him to the very last nerve in his body.

"Yes," The person at the door answered and I knew that voice. I was the voice of the person who warned me that they were coming.

"Take her." My father told the alchemist and they came towards Adrian and I. Adrian fought back but they were better, faster, and stronger. That was until Adrian resorted to magic and just as he started to compel one the rest of them took their sunglasses and placed them on their faces.

Smart bastards did their homework.

I felt my fingers tingle and if Adrian and I are having any chance of survival, I was going to fight. I was going to use every offensive piece of thing that I could do. I started throwing things at them and then suddenly, I was consumed by the magic that Jackie has been instilling in me since the beginning.

To say there were surprised is an understatement and but more leaped my way. I found and found and most of them ended up seriously hurt and burnt but they didn't stop. I remember that. It was their mission to stop all evil.

I watched as one of them stood over Adrian and knocked him out and yelled out them but once he was no longer conscious of the world they turned his attention to look at me.

It took three of them to drag me out of the apartment. Three of them and I was kind of proud that it took so many of them to take me down.

I let them take me.

Near the end of the stairs there was a car pulling up towards us and it took me a moment to process who it was.

"You can't do this Jared!" my mother said slamming the car door and running towards us and they were about to place me in the car.

"It must be done." My father said cryptically.

"That's your daughter! My mom cried and when my father said nothing and simply stared my mother ran after me but I was already in the car and they were pulling her away. I cried and yelled me my mom just like I used to when I had a nightmare and walked to my parent's room in the middle of the night.

This is a nightmare that not even my mom can save me.

The car soon left the parking lot and from the rear view mirror I watched as my mom fought all of the alchemist and cried and screamed, creating a scene.

At least someone in my family still love me unconditionally.

**I picked up every piece**

**And landed on my feet**

They could try and make me forget Adrian but would never make me forget the only person who understood me and loved me for everything, and every quirk that I had.

**I'm wide awake **

**Need nothing to complete myself, no**

My eyes began to droop and I felt tears welling in my eyes again. I couldn't fall asleep again. I couldn't let myself.

I opened my eyes to see one my ex-superiors, Stanton.

"Come," Stanton said in a crisp tone.

"Where?" I asked.

"To an interview."

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I am born again**

**Out of the lion's den**

**I don't have to pretend**

"They are the spawn of evil, they always are and they always will." I repeated to them and hopefully after saying that for some time, I will sound somewhat convincing.

I was placed in a white room where I could see myself in the mirror. I looked completely terrible. I haven't been able to comb my hair in a while and I looked terrible. My eyes looked dull and there were bags under my eyes.

"Who are they?" they asked over the overcome.

"The unnatural," I said to the reflection but I knew they were there watching me. "The vampires. The Moroi. Their unnatural creation with humans, the Dhampir, and the immortal evil, Strogi."

After I stopped talking there was nothing but silence. There was nothing for me. I was alone.

**And it's too late**

**The story's over now the end**

My father won. My sister won. The alchemist won. There is nothing I can do now but play along with their silly games. I knew that maybe if it seemed that I believe they were going to let me out.

Roughly they placed me back into the room where they shut the door even before I would turn around to look at them. I was alone again.

**I wish I knew then **

**What I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in**

**Wouldn't bow down**

Family is the people that always have your best interest at heart, or so that's what the saying says.

I just lay in the white room once and thought only about my sister's betrayal. I wanted to escape, to escape into the arms of my Adrian, but he hasn't visited me since I've been here. I just wanted to run up to him and let him make me happy.

That was my escape but all too soon my thoughts thought about how my sister turned me out. She was the real reason I was here. Her and my father.

And here I thought they loved me.

**Gravity hurts**

**You made it so sweet**

**Till I woke up on **

**On the concrete**

**Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)**

I never knew that I could be so numb. With every step I took, my cold feet pounded the sterile ground beneath me. I didn't know where they were going to take me today. It's been weeks since I've been off those drugs but the dreams didn't get any better.

Adrian still didn't visit me. I didn't hear from my family. The nights where I really did get the sleep that I wanted were the dark ones.

When I finally come out into the darkness?

**Crashing from the high **

**I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**

**I'm falling from cloud nine**

**I'm wide awake**

"What's your name?" the alchemist asked.

We were at the end of the hall and there was room beyond him. The room looked like a room at a dentist office. I hoped that they weren't going to do something drastic to me here but when I saw Keith, in what I believe was a long time ago now, he didn't look like they took some of his teeth out. He stood there like a guard, questioning my name. I looked up to him and without even thinking about my name, I responded.

"Sydney Sage."

"Good."

**Thunder rumbling**

"Please take a seat," the one at the door said, coming into the room and I stood in the middle, right next to the chair. Without even questioning him I sat on the chair. I watched as he closed the door and there were more alchemist standing against the wall just staring at me without saying anything.

I sat in the chair and watched as he put on gloves and pull out a needle. I closed my eyes and tried refocus my thoughts on anything other than him. Anything other to the pain that was about to be inflicted on me but I knew, I knew that there was nowhere in my mind that was safe. I was alone.

**Castle crumbling**

The man sat down in the stool right next to me and leaned over me.

"This isn't going to hurt," he reassured and I flickered my eyes towards him. He seemed kind. Too kind. That was the kind of kind that couldn't be trusted. Not in this facility. Especially in this organization.

"It is just simple reinking," he went on and I watched as the needle came closer to mine. I watched in horror. I didn't want to be reinked. I didn't want anything to do with this. I jumped out of the chair and headed towards the door.

"No!" I cried. "I don't want to."

The handled was locked and I slid down the door and stayed there holding onto the handle but curled up into a ball. I was out of options. I cried and cried. I didn't want to be apart of something that would leave me alone again.

"Sydney," the guy that was next to the chair came to my side. "why?"

"I don't want to be an alchemist," I murmured for him to hear. He nodded compassionately but I knew it was a façade. "I don't want this life. I don't want this."

"Why?"

Oh, that was an opening. I knew there were many reasons why I didn't want to be apart of Alchemy but the answer I knew would satisfy them was there on the tip of my tongue. I looked up to meet his eyes and with all the courage I could muster, I answered.

"I don't want to run into the spawn of evil."

**I'm wide awake**

**I'm trying to hold on**

**I'm wide awake**

**God knows that I tried**

**Seeing the bright side**

Since that day, I don't know how long ago it was but it was some time ago, there has been no major changes other than the fact that they moved me into a suite. I had a regular bed and a TV that had only two channels but it was a major upgrade from when I was in the cell.

There was a knock on the door on this strange day. I walked to the door only to see Stanton standing on the other side of the door.

**I'm wide awake **

**I'm not blind anymore….**

"You are free to go," she informed me. "Your father was informed a week ago and should be wating for you in the waiting room.

I stood there in shock. I nodded and walked past her heading towards the waiting room I walked by so many times from so many interviews and sessions.

**I'm wide awake**

I walked into the waiting room and there was no one there. I had nowhere to go. Worst of all.

I was alone but I was wide awake.

**I'm wide awake**

* * *

**Wide awake by Katy perry. She owns the song, I do not. **

**So I decided to write a new story. I've seen this story in my head for so long. I see this story every times I hear the song and hopefully I was able to bring a different music video feel to the story. I wrote this to be able to stand alone but I left some loose ends here and there that I could tie up by continuing the story. **

**Let me know what you think and I hope that you enjoyed it. =)**


End file.
